Discovered Heroes
by llppoo33
Summary: This story is a humorous tale of three unexpected people stuck in the world of Hyrule. What they don't know is that they'll be the Links to the game. The story is based on Twilight Princess.


**Discovered Heroes**

**Chapter One -- The Three Stooges**

**Author's Note** -- Well, this is a re-broadcast of an old story I wrote up when I was bored about a year ago. It didn't really get to the point in the later chapters, but I liked this chapter the most because it was the most believable one. The next chapters were swaying from my angle of what I had planned and I didn't like it. Trust me, it got really into drama. Well, I might re-do the next few chapters, but it'll take a while. I just really want your reviews on what you think of the story. If it's compelling enough, I'll make another chapter and see how it goes from there.

The story takes place during Twilight Princess and I hopefully got everything correct. I hope that you people like it and feel free to review.

(The story now gets funner than this.)

* * *

The land of Hyrule, a nice and majestic ones. From the harsh winds and gusts from the Peak Province to the nice and small town of Ordon, everyone is peaceful, unaware of their surroundings. The Gerudo desert was nice and warm, with it's sand-colored sand scattered around and about. Peak Province was nice and snowy, a large couple snuggling up in a Mansion drinking nice Orange Soup. Castletown was up and about, people going everywhere and bumping into everyone. No one had time to mingle or chat, they either had to defend the town or make up their own business. In Kakariko Village, it was mainly deserted except for some tribal visitors and some Gorons; they were still hostile to each other for some unknown reason. The water utopia of the Zora world was a bit of in a tassel, the water level dramatically dropped and their Queen was slain, but it's not that bad…..The nice and invisible city of the Sky were the Oocas live, was very majestic, speaking their own language, they enjoyed life.

After one massive thunder, a body was found in the Village of Ordon.

"Ahh!" A girl yelled. She looked at a flaming body of a boy, near her age, she wonders why this has happened. No one was around her and she just had to do something.

"Oh my gosh! We need to bring him to water, he's on fire!" A young girl yelled out. There was sign of struggling as she dragged the boy over into the water. The boy didn't expect it, but he was drenched into the clear and cool water.

He coughed and strained to open his eyes. His eyes were adjusting towards the sun and he slowly got on his feet and looked at the girl. He looked around, it was a simple village. The grass was perfectly green; the people were quite, mingling around in the borders of the village. The kids were playing around near the stream.

"W-w-where am I?" The boy whispered, his voice was a mix of fear, shock and worry.

"This is Ordon, the village. I came up here to get some milk for my Ma', she's very testy these days. No milk means death. We don't get a long that much, sometimes I want to push her into a nest of bees. Anyways, are you from Castle Town? I heard people dressed weird over there…" The girl said.

"…Excuse me?" The boy asked, he heard of Castletown before, but he didn't know it now. All he knew that he was not in Florida anymore…

"I'm from Tampa."

" Tampa?"

" _Tampa? __A disease? Maybe his brain got melted by the disease! Is he contagious? Oh no, I better get out of here before it spreads! But how? It's rude to leave a person without a good-bye…..But, why would anyone say good-bye to a person who's about to kill them. It doesn't make sense. Maybe I should play dead…Yeah, I think that'll work. But if I faint, he's going to come near me, and that's not good." _The girl thought, she was smiling, obviously faking it, and staring directly at him. She gazed for about a minute.

"Umm, are you all right? You've heard of Tampa right?" The boy asked. He looked worried so he came up and tapped her on the shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHH!" The girl screamed, she went down the river and swam towards some place; a large hawk carried her to the horizon, never to be seen again until a lot of chapters.

"Okay….." He whispered.

"_What the heck happened? How did I get here? Where is this place? Some Amish place? I can't be here; they might think my clothes were made by witches. I need to get out of here before anyone else catches me here, that girl probably thought I have a brain eating disease or something. What a silly thought, stop thinking like a child!! Oh no, I forgot to write the paper for English II! I need to go back to real civilization!" _The boy thought.

The boy looked around; he was walking into a small clearing in a forest. He saw a strange tree house, there was another teenage dressed in all green. He wore a hood, had a wooden shield, some wooden sword and had nice brown boots. For some reason, some heroic music was playing quietly around him. A monkey was holding a heavy instrument and was playing next door.

He slowly made his way down the ladder steps, five rainbows glowing on him like spotlights. The whole world responded to him, the Sun got bright, but not too hot. The sky was clear blue, probably not a cloud in this world. The Gerudo desert was making rivers while Peak Province became warm, all for this hero. He heard some applause; he smiled with pearl-white teeth.

There was a group of girls, dressed in Green, Purple and Red separately. They were so close, it was like they were glued together in a wall of giggles and love.

"Oh my gosh! It's Link!!" One girl in the Purple squealed out. She put the back of her hand on her forehead and almost fainted, her eyes was glowing wide green and red.

"Get out of the way La'Quesha!" The red one told the purple. She pushed the Purple one, La'Quesha out of the way, which caused La'Quesha to bump into the Green one. They began to slap each other and screamed.

"No way Jah-Tehteh Mei!" The purple one yelled about.

"Yeah, make room for the fantastic Jai-Ami!" The green one yelled.

They then got into a huge tussle, each one of them ripping hair right from the others, in the process; large hearts were flying out of them. Many poor people jumped and stole them, smiling after they took in the hearts.

During La'Quesha, Jah-Tehteh Mei and Jai-Ami's fight, hundreds of people bowed down to the guy, they were whispering some sort of a chant mixed with prayers. All of them kept bowing towards the hero, even animals, cats, dogs, evil plants, bowed down. Even the Oceans, the Sands, bowed down. The light emitted from the Hero could light the whole world for one thousand years.

"All right, all right, it's me, Link. The Link of time!! Hahahaha! Get it?" Link yelled out, there was a bursting of laughter from everywhere, all across the forest people laughed and applause. Even in a Shadow Palace, some person sitting on a throne was applauding, applauding around the world.

The boy walked right across the ladder, not noticing anything in deep thought, he began jogging and accidentally knocked down a seemingly harmless ladder. Link, beginning to climb down, fell and disappeared from the face of the earth. All around the forest, people disappeared, either running out of walking like nothing just happened.

The ladder also fell on the boy…

-BEEBEEBOOBOOBEEPBEEPBOOPBOOP-

"_I cannot wait for the Wii to come out!" Justine yelled out. She was a blonde, typical preppy girl living in a secluded wealthy city in Louisiana. She wore a tight blue polo-like shirt with a mini-skirt. She wore blue sandals; it was midnight and yet still blazing hot. _

"_Yeah!" Bianca yelled out. Bianca was a sandy-haired girl with a matching outfit similar to Justine's. She was giddy when the store opened. _

"_What game should we, like, get?" Justine yelled out. _

"_Some Mario game or something. But what about this one?" Bianca asked, she walked towards a game rack filled with a somewhat gold and grey game box. _

"_Legend of Zelda….Hmm, sounds like those, you know, nerdy games that boys usually play. Let's get it!" Justine yelled out. She picked up the game and went to the counter. There, she bought the Wii, Legend of Zelda, and a Play station three for the sake of it. It was their dad's credit card anyways, _

"_Open that game, I want to see what the disc looks like!" Bianca yelled out. She tore the game wrapper out and opened the cover, inside was a glowing blue disc. _

"_This is so hawt!" Bianca yelled out. She touched the game disc and beep. _

_Nothing happened. _

"_Wow, this sure is a cool- _

_Beep. _

_Someone disappeared. _

_Beep. _

-BEEBEEBOOBOOBEEPBEEPBOOPBOOP-

"What the heck?" The boy yelled out, he woke up and looked around.

"Thank god it was only my imagination." The boy whispered. He looked around for some place of familiarity. Then something hit him in the head.

"Oh my god….This is Twilight Princess..." The boy whispered he looked at the sun; it was almost like it was standing still. Then he heard a crack, then a whippet, all around him the world was getting dark. The sun was still out but it wasn't shining through the place, everything turned dark orange, just like Halloween.

-BEEBEEBOOBOOBEEPBEEPBOOPBOOP-

"Ahh!!" Jasmine yelled out, she looked at the forest monsters. A piranha like flower, ugly purple, her favorite color. She picked up some stick and then poked the plant in the eye.

"Like, ouch, why do you have to be so mean?" The plant yelled out and then disappeared. A heart came out from the floor and she picked it up. She inspected the heart and it flew to her.

"Ahh…That feels good…" Jasmine whispered. She then heard some other beings coming towards her.

She ran across to a tent in a clearing of the forest, it was like someone built here, she thought. Jasmine walked around and saw two attractions, she chose the one nearest her and walked up to the shop, there she noticed a parrot on a perch, looking like a shop was behind the parrot.

"Welcome to the shop!" The parrot yelled out.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Buy something or else I'll peck you." The parrot croaked. Jasmine had a confused look on her face and walked back slowly. After she was a foot away from the cursed parrot, she made her way to an Afro-Wearing man with a hippie shirt and jeans.

"Do you know where I am?" Jasmine asked the poofy-haired geezer.

"Here, take this Bottle and this Lantern. I have a headache, leave me alone…Anyways, my name is Coro. That over there is my parrot, Trill, he loves his afro…Now leave me alone. But meet my two sisters if you get the chance." He whispered. Jasmine took the two items and inspected it. The bottle was like any old jar she found around her house, now that she was sixteen; she had to live by herself. She once cut her foot when one of these smashed on her foot while moving. But for the Lantern, she never had one like these. She tried to find a switch or anything and decided that it needed Oil or something.

"_Man, aren't Oil prices rocketing these days?" _She thought to herself, she looked at the Parrot in the store. Jasmine noticed something looking like yellow oil in a basket right near the parrot.

"_I don't have a penny. Maybe if I take some before the parrot catches me, I can take off with Oil. If the parrot catches me, I'll just rip his afro off…" _She thought to herself. She walked discreetly in the store and dipped the bottle in the bag. She poured it into the Lantern and inspected a red, fruit smelling bag. She took some of those two. When she made about three steps progress out of the store, the parrot yelled out. Jasmine got pecked for a while and felt really weak; she drank her Red Potion and felt better. Afterwards, she stole again and walked away.

"Help me someone!" Jasmine yelled out.

_Up in the heavens… _

_The heavens was majestic, pink and white clouds everywhere. The heavens were accompanied by three lazy and useless Goddesses, claiming they did everything but didn't really. Din, was the jokester of the group. Farore was the more serious one while Nayru was the more jealous one. They enjoyed living up into the heavens, even though the world was in danger, they didn't really seemed to worried. _

"Din, how are we going to go through with plan Twilight Princess? Link disappeared and we can't do anything. The whole world we created will die!" Farore yelled out.

"For heaven's sak-"Din whispered, then laughed up a storm.

"Hahahaha!" She yelled out, her laughing caused an earthquake to erupt near castle town, a bridge collapsed.

"Get it? We're in heaven!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" During her loud rant, a chunk of land just disappeared.

"Whoops, note to self, never laugh." Din whispered. After that, she laughed some more. A hurricane wiped the Gerudo desert and the whole place was chaos.

"Anyways, we have to do something. I felt three different beings in this world come from another. They are the guide for the plan now, we can't do anything about it. But only one of three will defeat the evil. I choose the boy!" Nayru yelled out.

"Dibs on Jasmine!" Din yelled out.

"Why do you always leave me with the preppy girl?" Farore whined.

"Oh goodness, please don't start this again! Avril wanted to be your sponsor, not me. I guess you're mad I got Fergie!" Din commented.

"Hah, no one can beat Paris!" Nayru yelled out. The were still fighting up above when they got into an argument about Music.

"Avril sings like a fake wannabe Emo!" One of them yelled.

" Paris is a spoiled brat!"

_Down to Earth _

The clouds were thunderous.

"Was someone playing Girlfriend somewhere?" Bianca whispered to herself. She shrugged her shoulders and began walking.

_"How do I get into these situations? I mean, what are the chances I get kidnapped into this strange place. I want to leave!" _She thought. Then she sat into a tree bank.

_Back to the heavens _

"Okay, now that we're done with the argument, let's just warp all of them at the same place." Din whispered.

"What about the Cave of Ordeals? They can have fun there, and plus, you get to meet the master Fairy…" Farore questioned.

"No, no, no. That ranch."

_Down to the ranch _

The three of them were in a ranch; it felt as if something was happening around the sky. The ranch was deserted, everyone, even animal left, the Ordon village beside the Ranch was deserted too

The boy was named Daniel. The girl was named Bianca. The other girl was Jasmine.

"Hey, you!" Bianca yelled out, she yelled out to Daniel.

"Wha-? Where are we?" Daniel asked, he looked around, they were in the ranch, however since Link disappeared, the Twilight took over early.

"We need to get out of here!!" Jasmine yelled out, she was Chinese descent, wearing glasses and a strip of her hair green.

"We can't, I guess this is Twilight Princess, the actual game.. I remember the game. We have to beat it to win I think…." Daniel answered. He was thinking about how he got here but couldn't think of it.

"I remembered a blue disk somewhere. I was walking to school and found it on the floor. That brought me here…" Jasmine whispered.

"Me too! I guess it's Girl Power!" Bianca yelled out.

"I don't remember. But that's not important, we have to get going. I guess we have to go to the Ordon Springs. That'll bring us to those pearl looking things." Daniel whispered.

"Well, let's go, we have no time to waste. The world got all screwy…Go Pearls, they're the best!" Bianca yelled out.

"_STOP BEING SPOILED!" _A voice was heard from the heavens.

The three of them began walking down.

"Hey, how old are you?" Daniel asked Bianca. They walked through the village, not one thing was moving outside.

"I'm fifteen, about to be sixteen in June." Bianca whispered.

"ME too! My birthday is in June. Funny, eh?" Daniel asked.

"_What are these two losers talking about? This world is in grave danger and they're there, talking about birthdays. Gosh, I just want to kill them already. One year less and their minds is half of a six year old. I hate the situation I'm in, I really hate it. I want to leave this hell of a place. Let me out! I'm just going to suicide or something, I had it!" _Jasmine thought, she was posing a fake smile to the others while jogging into the forest.

"I guess we're here!" Bianca yelled out, she saw a nice and warm spring. It had a mini waterfall in the back and clear, cool water.

"Where's the dude?" Daniel asked out loud, the sky was dark, yet nothing appeared.

"_Heroes….of….time…..Get the power……before you talk to me….Sheesh……" A whisper behind the water said. _

The three-some looked confused and just merely looked at each other.

"_You guys have to go get the wolf power thingy….Sheesh…." _The whisper answered back.

"Okay, bye-bye!" Bianca yelled out, she waved. The three of them began walking towards North Faron Woods.

"What a rude voice…" Jasmine whispered.

"I know, I thought the gods were supposed to be poised and majestic or something. That's a lie, look at those lazy gals up there." Bianca yelled out, pointing towards the sky.

A pelting dark cloud of sea water pelted from the sky and thunder was surrounding the areas of Bianca...

_"Why?"_


End file.
